Nightmare
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Pour le jour d'Halloween, Gouenji, Endou et quelques uns de leurs amis décident de se faire peur en allant visiter une maison abandonnée un peu en dehors de la ville. Hélas, rien ne va se passer comme prévu...


_ Gouenji !

Le garçon blond se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler avec un enthousiasme débordant. Il n'avait même pas finit de pivoter qu'une sorte de masse rouge lui atterri dans les bras. Il recula vivement.

_ Endou !?

Le capitaine des Raimons le regarda avec son grand sourire un brin stupide. Il paraissait particulièrement fier de lui, dans son costume de diablotin d'un rouge vif. Les manches lui tombaient sur les mains, se terminant par trois grandes griffes noires en tissu.

Le garçon brun observa son attaquant avec une légèrement moue.

_ Tu t'es pas trop fatigué pour ton costume, Gouenji…

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait mit son uniforme scolaire, laissé la veste ouverte, entouré son torse d'un bandage et dessiné une cicatrice sur son visage. Rien de plus.

Endou retrouva son sourire et lui prit les mains avec enthousiasme.

_ Vivement que les autres arrivent ! On va bien rigoler !

Gouenji retira ses mains et adressa un regard de reproche à Endou.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça en public.

_ Ah… Désolé…

Gouenji soupira. Il avait réussi à faire perdre son sourire à Endou. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait, ce sourire ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à assumer, et encore moins à faire face au regard des autres. Pourtant toute leur équipe était au courant. Seulement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de repousser Endou à chaque fois.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons.

_ Endou ! Gouenji !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Kidou, Kazemaru, Aki et Otonashi arriver, chacun déguisés. Kidou était tout en noir, Kazemaru portait des vêtements blancs déchiquetés et ses cheveux lâchés tombaient devant son visage, Aki et Otonashi étaient toutes les deux en sorcières.

Endou regarda le petit groupe et sourit largement.

_ Super, tout le monde est là ! On va pouvoir y aller !

Avec des cris enthousiastes, le groupe d'amis se mit en marche.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être déguisés, dans les rues. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était le jour d'Halloween.

_o0o_

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt devant une sombre bâtisse à moitié en ruine, un peu en dehors de la ville. Selon une rumeur, cette vieille maison serait hantée par le fantôme d'un tueur en série qui y avait habité. C'était donc pour se faire peur qu'ils étaient venus ici.

_ Bon… On entre ?

Endou fut le premier à pousser la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résister en grinçant sinistrement.

Ils entrèrent avec précaution, en retenant presque leurs souffles, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un long corridor plongé dans l'obscurité. La vieille maison en bois émettait de léger craquement.

Ils firent quelques pas hésitant dans le corridor mais se détendirent très vite. La lumière de dehors les éclairait et le bruit de l'extérieur rendait l'atmosphère moins étouffante.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en échangeant quelques blagues.

Jusqu'à ce que le corridor se retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale alors qu'un claquement sec déchirait le silence.

Gouenji se retourna vivement. La porte était fermée.

_ C'est peut être juste un coup de vent…

_ Ouais… Et si on sortait de là ?

_ Bonne idée…

Ils rebroussèrent rapidement chemin, le plancher grinçant sous leurs pas, et tirèrent la porte.

Elle resta hermétiquement close.

_ Essaye de la pousser un peu, elle est peut-être juste coincée…

_ Elle bouge pas d'un seul centimètre.

Gouenji sentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui. Ce n'était pas normal, cette situation.

_ On devrait chercher une pièce avec de la lumière, pour commencer.

_ Ouais.

Ils avancèrent dans le noir, tâtonnant pour trouver une porte.

Gouenji sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Même dans le noir, il savait à qui elle appartenait.

_ Ça va aller, Endou. Il doit y avoir une sortie ailleurs. Ah ! Il y a une porte ici !

Il actionna la clenche et la porte s'ouvrit. Endou toujours accroché à son bras, le jeune blond entra dans une sorte de vaste salon poussiéreux. De grandes fenêtres sale laissaient entrer une légère lumière.

_ Gouenji…

_ T'inquiète pas, on est au rez-de-chaussée, on va forcer une fenêtre pour sortir.

_ Gouenji…

_ Et après on retournera en ville pour faire la tournée des maisons.

_ Gouenji !

_ Quoi ?

_ Où sont les autres ?

Gouenji se retourna et laissa échapper une exclamation.

Ils étaient seuls.

_ Kidou ? Kazemaru ?

Aucune réponse.

_ Tu crois qu'ils nous font une blague ?

_ Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, Endou ?

Un hurlement provenant de l'étage supérieur déchira le silence angoissant qui régnait dans la vieille maison.

_ Kidou !

Endou voulut se précipiter dans le couloir mais Gouenji le retint par le poignet.

_ COUREZ !

Ils levèrent les yeux alors que la voix déformée par la terreur de Kidou retentissait.

_ Gouenji ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

_ Aucune idée… Il fait froid, tout à coup.

Un raclement derrière eux raisonna faiblement. Endou se retourna et son visage se décomposa. En le voyant aussi terrorisé, Gouenji se tourna à son tour.

_ Merde…

Devant l'une des fenêtres, une silhouette massive se tenait debout, un couteau de cuisine étincelant dans sa main.

La lame semblait recouverte d'un liquide poisseux qui tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

_ Endou… Cours.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le corridor qu'ils avaient quitté peu avant et claquèrent la porte derrière eux.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Gouenji entraina Endou en courant à l'aveuglette. Son pied heurta quelque chose de dur. Une marche.

Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre et débouchèrent dans un endroit éclairé par la lumière blafarde qui filtrait de l'extérieur.

Gouenji regarda autour de lui, tendant l'oreille.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Il fallait bouger, se trouver une cachette et attendre. Attendre quoi, au juste ? Qu'on vienne les sortir de là ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait.

_ Gouenji… Tu crois que c'est… le… le fantôme de…

_ Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. C'est juste une mauvaise blague. Probablement de Kogure.

_ Mais il est retourné dans son école, il ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici juste pour nous faire peur !

_ Je te répète que les fantômes, ça n'existent pas !

Endou rentra la tête dans les épaules. Gouenji expira lentement pour se calmer. Crier sur Endou ne résoudrait rien. Il lui serra doucement le bras avec un léger sourire.

_ Excuse-moi, Endou. Viens, on va essayer de chercher les autres.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Gouenji ignora ce bruit lointain de gouttes tombant au sol, tout comme il fit abstraction d'un craquement. C'était une vieille maison, c'était normal qu'elle craque !

Suivit d'un Endou mort d'angoisse, il essaya d'ouvrir plusieurs portes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle cède sans résistance.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le regrettèrent aussitôt.

Muet d'horreur, Endou regarda la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Gouenji plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, se retenant à grand peine de vomir.

Kidou gisait sur une table. Démembré. Eviscéré.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Plus loin, les vêtements blancs de Kazemaru étaient tachés d'un rouge sombre. Quelqu'un lui avait coupé la tête avant de la planter sur la lance d'une des armures qui ornait la pièce.

Et du sang… Partout. Peu importe où il posait le regard, du sang avait été projeté partout.

Endou hurla.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Le bruit se rapprochait. Gouenji réagit enfin. Il tira Endou par la main et l'entraina loin de la chambre des horreurs. C'était trop irréel ! Un cauchemar, voilà ce que c'était ! Il allait se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas être…

_ Ils sont morts ! Gouenji ! Morts ! Et nous aussi on va mourir !

Gouenji se tourna soudainement vers Endou et le prit par les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Calme-toi ! On va sortir d'ici, je te le jure !

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Il vit les yeux d'Endou s'agrandir d'effroi alors que le bruit résonnait dans son dos.

Endou le prit par la main et l'entraina en courant sans savoir où il allait, en proie à une panique qui lui faisait perdre toute rationalité.

Gouenji se laissa entrainer, sous le choc.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

Le bruit était juste derrière lui, maintenant.

Le blond sentit soudain une main glacée et poisseuse lui agripper fermement la cheville. Il bascula en avant.

Un craquement sec retentit, presque aussitôt suivit d'un hurlement.

Gouenji senti la douleur remonter le long de sa jambe, sa vision en devenant floue. Il savait sans même avoir besoin de regarder que sa cheville était brisée.

_ ENDOU, COURS !

Peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, si Endou s'en sortait sain et sauf c'était suffisant.

Il regarda la chose qui l'avait fait tomber. Un visage à moitié en décomposition grouillant d'insecte, la peau tellement tendue qu'elle semblait être sur le point de se rompre, des orbites vides, des mains osseuses couverte de sang qui tenaient une lame de couteau émoussée, du sang qui tombait goutte à goutte.

 _Plic. Plic. Plic._

La lame de couteau décrivit un large arc de cercle en s'abattant. Gouenji ferma les yeux, sentant du sang atterrir sur son visage et le souffle d'air provoqué par le mouvement.

Etrangement, aucune douleur. Il entrouvrit les yeux.

Endou se tenait devant lui.

Et l'instant d'après, il s'écroula dans une gerbe de sang.

_ ENDOU !

Gouenji se traina vers lui, ignorant la douleur de sa cheville. Il souleva le corps d'Endou dans ses bras. Le couteau l'avait ouvert de la carotide au ventre, brisant les côtes, perforant les poumons.

_ Endou ! Je t'en prit ! Non !

Les yeux grands ouverts d'Endou se focalisèrent sur Gouenji. Du sang s'écoulait à flot de sa bouche, pourtant il souriait faiblement.

Il sembla vouloir parler mais seul un gargouillis s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Gouenji sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il serra un peu plus fort Endou dans ses bras, posant son front contre le sien.

Pourquoi ? Il avait tellement mal que s'en était insoutenable.

Endou était en train de mourir dans ses bras et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_ Je… t'aime… Shuu…ya…

_ Endou ! Endou !

Les yeux si chaleureux d'Endou devinrent vitreux alors que son corps s'affaissait dans les bras de Gouenji.

Et il hurla.

Il hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Comme jamais personne n'avait hurlé.

_o0o_

Et il hurlait toujours en se redressant dans son lit, le corps moite et secoué de violents tremblements.

Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar.

Tout lui avait parut si réel ! Et cette sensation… Perdre Endou…

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais…

Il se jeta sur son téléphone et lança un appel.

L'attente lui parut insoutenable. Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries… Cinq sonneries…

Et enfin, la voix ensommeillée mais tellement vivante d'Endou.

_ Allô… Gouenji ? Un problème ?

Le blond en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

_ Non, aucun problème. Tout va bien… Tout va merveilleusement bien ! Je t'aime Endou !

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Endou de répondre. Il était heureux comme jamais. Endou était vivant.

Le soir même, Gouenji attendait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme.

_ Gouenji !

Il se retourna et fut percuté par une masse rouge débordante d'enthousiasme.

_ Endou…

Gouenji le serra soudainement dans ses bras, nichant son visage contre son épaule, respirant profondément son odeur. Il était si chaud, si vivant…

_ Gouenji ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je croyais que… Que tu ne voulais pas…

_ Rien. Tout va bien… Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Il s'écarta légèrement et l'embrassa.

_ Go… Gouenji !?

_ Et si tu commençais à m'appeler Shuuya ?

Endou le regarda d'un air complètement abasourdit. Qu'elle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué le blond ? Il secoua la tête et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il se jeta dans les bras de Gouenji.

_ Je t'aime Shuuya !

_ Dis donc vous deux, vous comptez vous conter fleurette encore longtemps ?

Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Kidou, Kazemaru, Aki et Otonashi, les regardaient avec des sourires amusés et amicaux.

_ Bon, on y va ?

Gouenji serra la main d'Endou dans la sienne et secoua la tête.

_ Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas simplement la tournée du quartier ? Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller visiter cette maison soi-disant hantée.

Endou hocha vivement la tête pour le soutenir. La perspective de récolter des bonbons étaient plus alléchante que d'allait se faire peur dans une vieille maison.

Kidou hocha la tête en souriant. Kazemaru et les filles aussi.

Le groupe d'amis s'éloigna en discutant avec animation. Ils commençaient déjà à lancer des paris pour savoir qui aurait le plus de bonbons à la fin de la récolte.

Le lendemain matin, en se levant, Gouenji apprit aux informations qu'un groupe de lycéens s'était fait massacrer dans la maison abandonnée un peu en dehors de la ville. Il semblerait qu'un maniaque s'y était réfugié avant d'être arrêté par la police.

_ Shuuya, il y a un problème ?

Il leva les yeux et sourit à Endou. Son petit ami était resté dormir chez lui pour la première fois.

_ Pas du tout, Mamoru !

Il lui prit la main et l'attira dans ses bras en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres.


End file.
